Clash of Worlds
by Demon hero
Summary: Using the last of his chakra Itachi Uchiha sent his brother to another world in order to protect him from the forces within the ninja world. Too bad the new world is at war and Sasuke is a perfect weapon. Taken over by Wilkins75 look for it there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A New World**

In a destroyed abounded stronghold two brothers did battle, these two brothers where Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Two of the last members of the Uchiha clan bent on killing each other no matter what it took. Sasuke to get revenge on his older brother for killing his family, Itachi secretly fighting to save his brother from himself. However there was a third member of this battle and he was about to show. Sasuke screamed as he tried to force even more chakra out however he released an evil power he had long suppressed. Giant white snakes shot out of his body forming a giant seven headed creature. However Itachi had a creature of his own, the Susanoo. This creature around Itachi was the perfect defense and with its sword it became a perfect form to attack.

"Ah, it comes." said a weak and dying Itachi, his own strength left was his will to save his brother.

The Susanoo quickly cut off the heads of all but one of the gaint white snakes. That last snake opened its mouth as a naked man with pale white skin appeared.

"Ah…finally." hissed the man "I should thank you Itachi for pushing your brother so that he ran out of chakra, it gave me the opening to take him."

"I don't think so Orochimaru." said Itachi as the sword of the Susanoo pierced the snake Sannin of the hidden leaf.

"You think something like that can destroy me?" laughed Orochimaru before a pulling sensation told him what was happened. "The Totsuka Blade?"

"The Totsuka Blade?" asked the spy of the Akatsuki Zetsu to his second half

"A sword that Orochimaru always wanted." explained the other half of Zetsu "It seals anything away into a world in which one will spend all of time in a drunk stupider."

"I see." said Zetsu as Orochimaru was dragged into a sealed world, leaving Sasuke free of the effects of Orochimaru.

"Now Sasuke it is time to end this." stated Itachi

"I will not let you kill me." stated Sasuke as he tried to stand only to fall back down to his knees.

"No…little brother I will not save you I will save you from yourself." said Itachi as suddenly Susanoo's red flaming sword turned blue. "There is a hidden ability of this blade I can send you to another world where you can spend the rest of your days at peace."

"I will kill you." stated Sasuke

"You already have brother this will take the last of my chakra." stated Itachi "But you will safe from Madara Uchiha."

With that Susanoo's sword pierced Sasuke as it started to pull him in.

"I love you little brother." said Itachi as Sasuke disappeared into nothingness, then Itachi Uchiha fell to the ground as his heart stopped beating.

As Itachi lied dead on the ground Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky above him. He slowly got up holding his bloody right arm and looked around the woods. Slowly he walked toward the sound of a village in the distance.

"_Why can I hear a village?" _thought Sasuke _"There is no village out here." _

He walked into the village only to see it halfway burned down and the people dressed in strange mostly green dress. The villagers looked at him confused at what they saw. Suddenly a man ran up to Sasuke for a moment Sasuke thought about fighting.

"Don't worry I am a healer." said the man as Sasuke let his guard down and let him be lead into a small hut. "Where you attacked by the fire nation?"

"Yes." said Sasuke reading the eyes of the healer.

"Ah…you're lucky to get away." said the Healer as he lied Sasuke down and began healing him.

Meanwhile on another battlefield a member of the Akatsuki Tobi stood on a tree branch. Below him stood the team of the Leaf ninjas gathered to save Sasuke by capturing Itachi. They were all looking at him as slowly a creature appeared beside him. It looked like a cross between a plant and a man.

"It is over, Itachi Uchiha is dead." said Zetsu

"Ah what a surprise." said Tobi before his voice changed "No not really it is what I accepted.

"However Sasuke is gone." reported Zetsu as everyone eyes widened as Tobi was caught off guard.

"Where is Sasuke!" yelled the blonde haired young man with warm blue eyes Naruto Uzumaki

"Itachi sealed in into another universe." reported Zetsu

"This is an unplanned setback." stated Tobi "However it is one that can be worked around. Now until we meet again."

With that Tobi disappeared however Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja of the Hidden Leaf saw a Sharingan eye hidden under the mask of Tobi.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to the sound of screaming and battle.

"Please don't we are a peaceful village." pleaded a man on the other side of the door.

"A peaceful village is normally where rebels like to hide." said a female voice "Now prepare to die."

With that the familiar smell of burning flesh filled Sasuke nose as screams filled the air. Slowly Sasuke stood up still holding his side but lucky his arm seemed to have regained most of the modernity. Sasuke stood up picking up his sword which had been placed on a small table along with his weapons. He opened the door to see a dozen buildings on fire with man in black and red armor running around setting more buildings on fire using hand sign less fire justu.

To his right where three girls, maybe a year or two younger then himself. One was dressed in dark red and black, her black hair was pulled into two small buns before running down the front of her shoulders. In her hands was what looked like a modified kunia. Beside her was another girl dressed totally in pink. Even her pants where in pink and her pink shirt stopped to show her midriff, her brown hair was pulled back in a long hair. She had no clear weapons on her however beside her was another girl and clearly the leader of the group. She was dressed in black, red and gold armor, her golden eyes was unlike anything he had seen. They screamed power and rage, two things he liked.

"Now we know the Avatar and his allies are in the area where is he!" demanded the girl

"We don't know." said the Healer

"Well that is too bad for you." said the girl as her hands was unglued in blue fire "Now die."

The Healer closed his eyes as he prepared for death, a death that wouldn't come. He opened his eyes to see the man he was healing stood their holding the hand of the fire nation princess back.

"Thank you." said the Healer

"I care not for you." said Sasuke as he glared into the eyes of the girl "However you healed me and I am repaying that, now leave before I change my mind."

The Healer quickly ran off toward the woods as a large group of soldiers gathered around their princesses.

"You should have joined him." said girl as she pulled her arm free of the strangers grip. He was dressed like nothing they had ever seen he had dark purple pants with a white blood stained shirt with an open front. He looked like he had gotten out a hard battle and was still healing.

"He is kind of cute." said the pink clothed girl

"Shut up Ty Lee he is our enemy." said the black clothed girl

"Ah your no fun Mai." said Ty Lee as Mai glared at her.

"Will you two both shut up." ordered the armored girl.

"Yes Azula." said Ty Lee

"Now as for you guards kill him." ordered Azula as the guards moved forward and with one movement they all sent fire balls at the stranger.

"Too bad he was cute." said Ty Lee as she along with Azula stood looking at the flaming spot where the young man once stood.

"Even in my weakened state your attacks where slow and weak." said Sasuke as Azula and the others turned and looked to their left where the young man stood untouched by flames.

"How did he do that?" asked Ty Lee

"I don't know." said Mai

"You two are impressed by a little speed." said Azula all the while thinking _"What is up with this guy that kind of speed is unheard of." _

"I want this over so." said Sasuke as he channeled chakra into his eyes as his Sharingan activated. Instantly even Azula's eyes widened at the sight of the man's eyes changing from black to red with black commas "So I will end this now."

The surprises where far from over as electricity started dancing around his body before gathering in his arm.

"_How is that possible he is controlling lightening?"_ screamed Azula in her mind.

"Chidori Senbon." stated the man as needle like forms of lightening shot out hitting the guards in the chest right in the heart killing them before they hit the ground. Somehow the girls had escaped their needles.

"That was scary." said Ty Lee as she looked at the needle of lighting still sticking out of a tree.

"And impossible." said Mai as looked at the young man, he had fallen to his knees and his eyes had returned to black.

" Apparently not." said Azula with a smile "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." stated Sasuke

"Ah…a strange name I have never heard anything like it in the fire nation." said Azula "Where are you from?"

"I am a missing ninja from the Hidden Leaf village." stated Sasuke

"Ninja isn't that sort of the training you got Mai?" asked Ty Lee "Is the hidden Leaf one of the schools?"

"Yes, and no." said Mai "Yes, It is the sort of training I got by I never heard of the hidden leaf."

"I wouldn't expect you too." stated Sasuke "By brother used a justu to send me to a different universe."

"Different universe?" asked Ty Lee

"I think he means different worlds." stated Azula "There are legends of different worlds all coming off the spirit world."

"That makes as much sense as anything else." said Ty Lee "So you have no idea what is going on do you?"

"All I know is there is some group called the fire nation." said Sasuke as he went searching for information.

"That's us." Said Ty Lee with a smile

"I think he would have figured that out since we had fire benders." said Mai as Ty Lee blinked.

"Ya, I guess you're right." said Ty Lee "Because only fire nation can fire bend well apart from the avatar."

Suddenly Sasuke started laughing.

"What is funny?" asked Ty Lee

"You're telling me that you can only use fire based justus?" said Sasuke

"What you can do more than fire and lighting?" asked Azula

"Of course but I have Lightening style chakra with fire as my second but I can still use the other three elements if I should need them." said Sasuke

"_He is like an Avatar, he can use all four elements plus lightening." _thought Azula _"He could be very useful."_

"Sasuke Uchiha I would like to make you an offer." said Azula as Sasuke looked at her "You join us in our hunt for the Avatar and we will give you all the information we have how you can find a way home. You do want to go home don't you?"

"Yes, there are still two people I need to kill." said Sasuke, he didn't like deals but he needed them.

"Then we have a deal." said Azula

"We do if you have the power to make this deal." Said Sasuke

"I am princess of the strongest nation in the world and no one but my father is above me." said Azula

"Very well." said Sasuke as he walked forward.

"Goody we now have a guy on the team." said Ty Lee

"Yes, but before we do anything let's get those wounds look at by a true healer." said Azula as they headed toward their rides before heading back to camp.

**Well I am back and this time I plan to finish what I started, once again my roommate and I wilkins75 are in a competition. Whoever has the lower number of average reviews per chapter buys the other a case of beer. This time I will not lose…I hope. Now I hope you liked this chapter now please read and review. Thanks Demon Hero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Explaining and Encounters **

Sasuke Uchiha sat once again being looked at by a healer. He had learned a lot by just listening. There was four nations in total one for each of the elements only lightening was missing. Some people from those nations could use the elemental justu or bending of their home nation. There was also a war going on between the nations and the Fire Nation was winning.

"Ah, you're lucky that we got to you, some of these wounds are very bad." said the healer "How you where able to move I will never know.

"Just shut up and heal." ordered Sasuke as the healer went back to work. Elsewhere in the base Azula sat on a thrown as the general in charge of the base sat before here.

"Princess Azula why are you healing this outsider he isn't from the fire nation." said General Fu, he had noticed right away that the stranger didn't have his hair in a bun like it was required to be for everyone over the age of six.

"Yes, I am aware of that." said Azula "However there is something different about this young man…something I know that will be useful."

"I understand princess." said General Fu

"Tell me General any news from our spies about the location of the Avatar?" asked Azula

"No, they have not seen by anyone since you missed them at the boiling rock." said General Fu as Azula's fist tightened she had missed her brother at the boiling rock by under an hour.

"Ah…" said Azula as she began thinking "General tell me when your army is in trouble where do you go?"

"Go to the nearest base to get extra forces." answered general Fu

"Correct and now the Avatar is in trouble so he would go to a place he knows." answered Azula as she looked at the map "The Western Air Temple he will hide in the ruins of his weak nation."

"Oh course why I couldn't see that." said General Fu

"Because you are blind, now prepare the air ships we leave within the hour." ordered Azula as she left to check up on her new soldier.

Outside the medical room Mai and Ty Lee where busy looking at the weapons taken off Sasuke Uchiha.

"I can't believe he had all these weapons." Said Ty Lee as she looked at the table full of weapons most of which where things she had never seen before.

"It's not just that but they are made out of something different than anything I have seen." stated Mai as she held the sword in her hands "This is too light and too strong to be made out of normal steal."

"It is Sound nation steal." stated Sasuke as he walked out of the room before grabbing the sword from Mai's hand his Sharingan was out and spinning before returning it to its normal spot. "The snake sword should only be held by someone who knows how to use it."

"Ah those strange eyes make an appearance again." stated Azula as she walked up. "Tell me what is that?"

"The Sharingan my clan's Kekkei genkai." stated Sasuke

"Kekkei what?" asked Ty Lee

"It basically means a bloodline ability only members of the Uchiha clan posses this naturally." Said Sasuke "And with it I can do things you never thought possible."

"Well let's put you to the test shall we." said Azula "We may have located the Avatar in the Western Air temple."

"Isn't that across the straight?" asked Ty Lee as she looked at island across the straight just barely visible in the distance.

"Who is this avatar?" asked Sasuke

"Master of all 4 elements and the only one who has any hope of stopping us from ending the war with a fire nation victory." said Ty Lee "Wait you aren't going to try and stop us because we started the war?"

"Why would I care?" asked Sasuke in a monotone voice "I only care about killing those two people."

"He is also a 12 year old kid." said Mai "A kid we should of caught already."

"So if I get him you give me all the information about getting home." Said Sasuke

"Of course." said Azula "We have airships preparing to leave within the hour."

'You said it is just across the straight and then where?" asked Sasuke

"It's located under a cliff." said Azula "Only way to get there is by air."

"You underestimate me." said Sasuke as he turned and walked toward the water "I will meet you there and I will have the avatar."

"You can't cross the water without a boat and airship is faster." said Ty Lee as Sasuke reached the water's edge to their amazement he didn't sink into the water, he stood on top of it as if it was dry land.

"How is that possible?" asked Mai

"Chakra, I apply chakra to my feet allows me to walk anywhere." answered Sasuke "Now what does this avatar look like?"

"Bald with arrow tattoos on his body." said Azula "Let him live kill anyone else you feel like."

"Very well." said Sasuke as he took off running across the water at high speeds

"This just gets stranger and stranger." said Ty Lee

"No kidding." answered Mai

"I want those airships up in the air now." ordered Azula

Even in a slightly weakened state it took less than an hour for Sasuke to reach the island and only ten minutes to find what he was looking for. He used the same technique he had learned all those years ago to climb trees without using his hands to walk over the edge of cliff. After only a few feet he saw what he was looking for it was entire village built upside down from the cliff tops. However that wasn't important he saw his he real target. There was a group of maybe a dozen people moving around making breakfast. He spotted the avatar feeding a giant white beast he had never seen before. The avatar was young weak looking and dressed in orange. He was laughing like an idiot with another boy dressed in blue. He had what looked like a boomerang in his waist line.

"_Why do I always have to deal with orange dressed idiots." _thought Sasuke as he looked around. There were a few adults gathering wood while two girls one dressed in blue and another dressed in red rags where preparing food. Another young man maybe his age sat in mediation.

"Zuko we need the fire hotter would you mind?" asked the girl in red as the boy broke his mediation to fire bend a hotter fire.

"_So they have a fire bender…still no threat to me." _Thought Sasuke as he kept watching. There was another girl dressed in green, and the strange thing was she didn't have shoes and judging from the color of her eyes she was blind.

"We have an intruder!" yelled the girl. Suddenly he felt the ground shifting below him as a cage started to form. Sasuke had no choice but to release his chakra and fall. The sound of crashing rock caused everyone in the group to look up as Sasuke started falling toward the bottomless gorge.

"Who is that?" asked the boy in blue beside the avatar

"Who cares we have to save him!" yelled the avatar as he jumped onto a saddle on the beast's back. However Sasuke didn't need him, he didn't need anyone. He quickly ran though hand signs before aiming his arm toward one of the side buildings to everyone's amazements a large snake shot up and bit into the wall before pulling him in.

"What the?" asked the boy

"I am wondering that too Sokka but it isn't important right now." answered the girl in blue

"I am impressed for a blind girl you see more than most." said Sasuke as he looked at the blind girl

"Who are you?" asked the avatar

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." answered Sasuke as he jumped down landing in front of them. "And if the Avatar comes with me now I will let the others live."

"You work for Azula don't you?" asked Zuko

"She and I have an arrangement." answered Sasuke

"Fire Nation scum." said Sokka before looking at Zuko "Sorry Zuko."

"No offence Sokka." said Zuko "But that snake thing is nothing like anything I have ever seen in the fire nation."

"Because I am not from the fire nation or any of your nations." said Sasuke with a grin

"What how can you not be from any of the nations." said the girl in red rags

"I am tired of talking, now give the avatar to me and no one will die." stated Sasuke

"No he is too important he is the only one who can defeat the fire lord and we have you outnumbered." said Toph "So there is no way we are giving you Aang."

With that the avatar gang formed up to do battle against Sasuke.

"Please give up your outnumbered." pleaded Aang as Sasuke laughed.

"I once killed a thousand men without getting touched." said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan.

"What is wrong with his eyes?" asked Sokka

"Who cares let's just get him." said the blind girl as Aang, the blue girl, Zuko and here send a stream of their elements toward Sasuke. Sasuke simply stood before running though hand signs. Even though it wasn't his best justu it was the best for this time.

"Earth style four wall justu." said Sasuke as four walls of stone shot up from the ground blocking their attacks.

"He is an earth bender." stated Sokka as Sasuke jumped over the walls of earth running though more hand signs.

"Fire style Giant fireball justu." said Sasuke as a breathed out a giant fireball larger than any of them had ever seen. They rolled out of the way of the fire ball.

"How can he be an earth bender and a fire bender?" asked Sokka

"Not counting what he is doing now." said Zuko as Sokka looked to see Sasuke standing on top of the small fountain.

"How in the world?" asked Sokka

"Aang I think we should consider getting out of here." said the girl in blue

"I think your right Katara." said Aang to the girl

"You will not get away." said a new voice as the gang turned to see Azula on her airship "You're all mine."

"Everyone get back!" yelled Aang as they retreated to inside a giant metal box, closing it behind them.

"Sasuke move so that we can blow the door open." Ordered Azula as Sasuke just looked at her before running though hand signs.

"No need." said Sasuke as lightening formed around him.

Meanwhile inside the metal doors Toph and Haru started to form a tunnel in order to escape.

"Who is that guy?" asked Sokka

"I don't know but he is trouble." answered Zuko as suddenly a loud bang filled the air as the gang looked to see a hang coming though the metal door, a hand covered in lightening.

"We need to get out of here now." stated Katara

"But how Appa will not go underground and they are out there." said waiting for us.

"Then our only chance is to bust though them." said Sokka "We are faster than them in the sky."

"Alright we will go this way while you take to the sky." said the middle age water tribe warrior Hakoda father to Katara and Sokka.

"No…we finally got you back we will not separate again." Stated his daughter Katara

"Don't worry Katara we will meet again, you and your friends have worked to do." said Hakoda as he headed down the tunnel as Suki the Kyoshi island warrior, Sokka, Zuko, Toph and Aang got onto Appa the flying bison. Katara was the last to get onto their ride.

"Alright here we go." said Aang as he air bended the doors open only to see Sasuke and a fleet of airships waiting. Appa took to the air at full speed as lightening danced around Sasuke. The lightening formed a blade that shot up into the air trying to cut the flying bison in two. Sasuke missed his goal but he did get part of the air bison's tail. Blood poured out of the wound as Appa growled in pain but kept flying, too high for Sasuke and too fast for the airships.

"Dang they got away." said Ty Lee as she looked at flying bison disappearing into the clouds.

"No matter." said Azula as she looked at Sasuke who just stood there with lightening dancing around him "We have something better then the avatar."

**Hello, I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to explain when this is happening. I set it after the boiling rock only in this time line Azula , Mai and Ty Lee arrived at the prison after Zuko and the others had escaped. Therefore Mai and Ty Lee are still on Azula's side as the comet comes closer. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing thanks. Demon Hero. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A hope and a Plan**

"Who the hell was that guy?" asked Sokka as he and the others sat around a fire, they had landed a few hours ago to heal Appa's injury. "He has Earth bending, Fire bending pulse the lightening thing."

"I don't know how that is possible." said Zuko "I have never seen lightening bending like that, he was controlling the lightening instead of guiding it. Not even in legends is anyone capable of that."

"Great when have less than a month till the comet comes and now a guy who can do all these crazy things appeared." said Sokka

"We need to find out more about him." answered Sokka's girlfriend Suki.

"Sasuke Uchiha…no name I have ever heard in the Earth Kingdom." said Toph as Suki nodded in agreement.

"Not a fire nation name." stated Zuko

"Nor water?" said Sokka

"Then what nation is he from?" asked Suki

Nearby Aang watched over Katara as she tried to heal Appa's wounded tail.

"He is going to be alright?" asked Aang for the hundredth time.

"Yes, he just needs some rest." said Katara

Meanwhile on board the Fire Nation air ship Sasuke looked over the railing of the airship. While they had nothing really liked this back in the ninja world he felt like they were going so slow.

"Why are we going to this fire nation of yours?" asked Sasuke as he turned to see Princess Azula standing there.

"My father has ordered us back because of the comet is coming." explained Azula "He is very interested in seeing you."

"I see, one of the young man in the avatar's group was fire nation" said Sasuke "He looked a lot like you."

"Family looks." answered Azula "He is my weakling brother."

"Weak." growled Sasuke as lightening danced around him "I was the weak brother compared to Itachi and I let rage take me until I was strong."

"Well my brother isn't like that he doesn't have the fire of a warrior within him." Explained Azula "He doesn't have what it takes to rule a nation in a war."

"When will we arrive at this fire nation of yours?" asked Sasuke

"We were near to begin with so tomorrow morning." said Azula

"Very well." answered Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Azula simply looked at the spot for a moment before leaving.

A far distance away Ty Lee poked her head around the corner looking at where Sasuke and Azula once stood.

"What are you doing?" asked Mai as Ty Lee snapped to attention and looked at her dark friend.

"I am just looking at Azula and Sasuke." said Ty Lee with a smile "They look so good together."

"You have got to be kidding me." said Mai "Azula has never shown an interest in a guy and I don't think that will start any time soon."

"Ya, but she has been hanging around Sasuke a lot more then she has hanged around a lot." Stated Ty Lee

"That is because he is strong and Azula likes strong people." Stated Mai

"Ya, lets my point." said Ty Lee "She may like him."

"Maybe but I am not sure." said Mai

Meanwhile in another world Naruto and Sakura sat at the Ramón noodle stand in the Village hidden in the Leaves.

"Sasuke is gone." said Naruto again "I have failed."

"Listen Naruto you had no idea what Itachi did." said Sakura "We all let him down, none of us where able to save him."

"Ya, but it is still my fault." said Naruto "I promised that I would bring Sasuke back to you, and I failed."

"Naruto after the whole thing with Sasuke killing Orochimaru and not coming back maybe he didn't want to come back and nothing we could have done would have brought him back." Said Sakura sadly

"I would have never give up on him." said Naruto "Maybe there is a way we can get him back."

"Naruto don't you remember what Lady Tsunade told us about the legends." Said Sakura as Naruto lowered his head.

"Ya, there are thousands of different universes and we would no idea which one Sasuke is in." said Naruto

"And he has no way to know that he has returned to the right one if he did find a way back on his own." said Sakura "No Naruto we have to let him go. Move on with our lives."

"It's just I never go back on my word." Said Naruto

"And you promised me right?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head "Then make me a new promise. Let it him go and move on with your life. All we can do is hope where ever he is he is happy."

"Alright I'll promise to let Sasuke go but if there is any realistic chance that we can get him back then we do it ok Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he held his hand out to Sakura.

"_There is no chance of getting Sasuke back." _said Inner Sakura

"_Ya, but Naruto needs to hold out some little bit of hope." _sxplained Outer Sakura _"It is just who he is." _

"_Ya, he doesn't give up." _said Inner Sakura _"He is also kind of cute."_

"Sure Naruto." said Sakura as she took his hand "If there is a reasonable chance of getting Sasuke and getting back we will go for it together."

Back with the Avatar Gang all but Aang had gone to sleep. He was too busy in mediation. _"Maybe if I try hard I can make contact with Roku." _thought Aang as he heard a ghostly voice

"Aang…."

"Roku." said Aang as a faded image of the last avatar before him appeared.

"Yes, Aang what is wrong." said Roku

"There is a big problem…there is a guy name Sasuke Uchiha he can do things that in impossible." said Aang "He can earth bend fire bend and lightening bend."

"I see." said Roku "Do you know what nation is he from?"

"He says he isn't from this world." said Aang

"I see." said Roku as he thought back on all his experiences as the avatar and his time in the spirit world. "You said Uchiha right?"

"Yes." said Aang "Have you heard of that name before."

"Yes….a long time ago from a powerful demon." said Roku "He said the Uchiha clan was one of the clans of a village in a world he liked."

"So you know this demon, you know how to defeat him." said Aang

"Maybe but I will need to learn more." said Roku "I will go to the source…you keep up your training because the comet is almost here."

"Alright." answered Aang as Avatar Roku disappeared.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as the air ship slowly came in for a landing on the newly built royal landing bay. Near the harbor city, on the sides of the landing pad was a line of Fire Nation Warships being either resupplied or in the case of one of them preparing to be launched.

The airship's ramp came down as Azula along with her guards walked down first followed by Sasuke. He did a quick glance and already knew dozens of different ways to get out of the place. That is when he noticed a tall man dressed in red robes with a golden flame hair crown sticking out. He had slight bread and his hair was longer then even Neji.

"Father." said Azula as she got down on one knees along with the guards and everyone else getting off the airship only Sasuke refused to bow.

"I would bow if I were you Sasuke." whispered Ty Lee as she bowed beside him.

"Uchiha's bow to no one." stated Sasuke

"Ah you must be Sasuke Uchiha." said Fire Lord Ozai

"Yes." stated Sasuke

"You will bow to a lord." Said an aid to the Fire Lord as Sasuke grinned before activating his Sharingan. Instantly the aid stopped moving as a look of pure fear spread across his face. Sasuke disengaged the Sharingan only to have the aid fall to his knees.

"Next time that will be real instead of a gen-justu." stated Sasuke

"What just happened?" asked Ty Lee

"I showed him his death." stated Sasuke

"Interesting." said Ozai as he looked at Sasuke "Let's discuss what we have learned and our guest."

"Very well father." said Azula as they headed down the grand staircase toward the two waiting Palanquin. These where giant wheel less carts with the finniest silk cushions and covered with a roof with thin currents separating the outside world from the rider. There were six people on each of them, three on each side. Sasuke watched as Azula got into the smaller one while her father got into the larger one. Then the servants picked them up and started carrying them down the road.

"Sorry we have to walk." stated Mai

"Who would want to use those things." said Sasuke "Its weakness to let someone carry you.

Meanwhile in the spirit world Avatar Roku walked through the woods. However this wasn't a normal woods it was one the woods inside the spirit world. Strange animals ran around it suddenly the Avatar came to a stop as a giant fox larger than him appeared from behind a tree.

"Why have you come Avatar?" asked the fox "These are not your woods."

"I came to have an audience with the Kyuubi the master of these woods and lord of all foxes." said Roku as he worried about what would happen to him.

"Lord Kyuubi is not here." said the fox

"Where may I find him?" asked Roku "It is important that I see him."

"Sadly he was sealed away inside the body of a human child." Said the fox as Roku's eyes widened.

"Sealed away inside a human?" asked Roku

"Yes, a human child." said the fox

"Where can I find this human child?" asked Roku

"The ninja world, the village hidden in the Leaf a one Naruto Uzumaki." stated the fox "We would go and liberate our leader but we don't have the power to enter the human world."

"But I do." said Roku as he folded his arms "I thank you for your help."

Back inside the fire nation palace Sasuke stood before the fire lord and his flaming thrown.

"So you're from another world?" asked Ozai "That is hard to believe."

"Believe what you want but I have a deal with your daughter, I get her the Avatar and then I get anything I need to return home." stated Sasuke

"What if I decided not to agree to those terms?"asked Ozai as he leaned back only to suddenly see a beam of lightening fly by his head cutting the lower part of his ear lob and part of his hair. Ozai's eyes widened as he saw that the lightening was really a solid beam coming from Sasuke's hand and ending in the back wall of his throne room.

"That wouldn't be good for you." Stated Sasuke as his Sharingan glared with hate "because unlike the weaklings of this world I can you and everyone in this place without you even touching me."

"I see." said Ozai as Sasuke's lightening beam dispraised as blood began trickling off Ozai's cut ear. "I will consider the deal my daughter made and get back to you."

"You have two days." stated Sasuke as he turned and walked out the room. Once he left Ozai turned and looked toward the darkness of one of the pillars.

"You where right daughter, he is an interesting one." said Ozai

"Yes, he is just what we need to get the Avatar." said Azula

"Yes and maybe more." said Ozai as he gave a rare smile, a smile that normally meant he was planning something.

**I was saddened by only having one review but one is better than nothing. However please review, please. Now until we meet again Thanks Demon Hero. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 In the Leaf**

Avatar Roku stood before a large gate within the spirit world. To the normal person it would have seam strange that a gate was just standing in the middle of the forest with nothing on the other side. However Roku knew better it was the opening to one of the many worlds that branched out from the spirit world. Each world was populated with different races of humans. Roku looked toward the top of the gate, where in stone where the symbols of a leaf, a musical note and dozens of other symbols. They where he symbols of the ninja nations.

"Here I go." said Roku to himself as he placed his hands on the gate. Suddenly it started to slowly open as a grassy field appeared, Roku slowly walked through the gate into a world he had never been too before. However being a spirit had it's advantages he couldn't been seen or hurt but it would make finding this Naruto or better yet the Leaf Village difficult.

Meanwhile back in the Avatar world Aang stood in a small clearing working on some Earth bending with Toph, Sokka had gone hunting with Suki leaving Zuko and Katara alone at camp. Katara was busy cleaning up form lunch.

"Katara do you want some help?" asked Zuko as the water bender glared at the fire prince.

"No." stated Katara

"Listen I know you still don't trust me." said Zuko

"Really I don't trust you?" asked Katara sarcastically

"Listen I know I have done a lot a bad things." said Zuko

"Bad? You betrayed us all, you made me trust you and then allied yourself with Azula and let her take Ba Sing Se." said Katara "You almost killed Aang."

"I know and I will never forgive myself for that but that doesn't mean we can't work together because this Sasuke Uchiha is going to be trouble." said Zuko "We will have to work together if we are to have any hopes of defeating him."

"Fine, if you want to help." stated Katara as she handed over some dirty cooking supplies "Go to the river and get these clean and stay away from me."

Zuko picked up the cooking supplies and walked toward the river to clean them. If he wanted to regain any of her trust he had to do what he was told.

Across the ocean in the fire nation Sasuke stood on a training field.

"Fire style fire ball justu." said Sasuke as he breathed a giant fireball down the training field. Then he quickly spun around forming more hand signs. Lightening ran down his arms as he moved in a wave. "Lightening style Chidori Sendon!"

Needles of lightening shot of Sasuke's hands embedded into the stone wall. Sasuke then jumped in the air pulling kunia's out of pouches in his robes. He quickly sent them flying at different targets hitting all of them with a bulls eyes. He landed in the center of the training field as if it was nothing. On a second story observation deck Ozai watched in amazement.

"He is amazing." said Azula as she walked up to her father.

"Indeed." said Ozai as Sasuke walked out of the room "He is by far the best bender I have ever seen."

"Yes, have you decided to agree to the deal I made with him?" asked Azula

"It is a fair deal, we give him all the information we have about the spirit world and ways to get him home and he gives us the Avatar." said Ozai "But I wonder if he is open to a new deal."

"What sort of deal?" asked Azula

"You will see, but I want you to get close to him, to learn why it is important for him to go back." said Ozai

"He says he has two people to kill." said Azula

"Interesting." said Ozai "I think I like him even more then I did before."

"I will still learn everything I can about him father." said Azula

"Good." said Ozai "Because he will be perfect for the attack on the Earth Kingdom when the comet comes."

In the ninja world Roku reached a large gate with a leaf symbol over its gate.

"This must be the Leaf." stated Roku as he walked past the guards and into the village. His eyes widened as he saw what the people where doing. Amazing things where all around him lamps that required no flames, people jumping across rooftops with easy and different style of cloths. As Roku passed another food stand he noticed a young woman dressed in red but the strange thing was her pink hair. For some unknown reason he stopped and followed her with his eyes as she ducked into a food stand.

"Naruto we are needed at the Hokage's office." said woman as she dragged out a young man.

"Coming Sakura-chan." said a blonde hair young man dressed in orange and black.

Roku watched as the young man and woman walked down the street. However something wasn't right, there was sadness in the girl's eyes. It was a sadness he had seen on the face of so many people who lost loved ones but tried to put on a strong face. Roku knew someone had died.

Roku followed them down the streets and to a giant red building. He entered the room to see a silver haired older man who was masked except for one eye, another young man dressed in a simple pair of black pants and shirt. There was two woman there also, a woman dressed in a simple robe standing behind a seated blonde woman with a purple mark on her forehead. Roku couldn't help but notice her large breast and her strangely young appearance. However he moved on to see a Toad sitting on top of what appeared to be a carrier toad.

"What is up Old Lady?" asked Naruto

"Naruto…." said the blonde hair woman "Show some respect."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because this is Lord Fukasaku." said Tsunade

"Who?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Toad

"This is Jiraiya-boy student?" asked the green Toad

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Stated Tsunade

"Yes, now I can see that he is really Jiraiya-boy's student." said Lord Fukasaku

"Jiraiya-boy?" asked Naruto "Why would this old toad call pervy sage a kid?"

"Pervy sage a good name for my old student." said Fukasaku

"Student?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I was Jiraiya's sensei." stated Fukasaku "However the real important is that…..Jiryai has fallen in battle."

Instantly Naruto's eyes widened as his heart broke.

"He fell to the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain." said Fukasaku "However there is something new that just come to my attention."

"What?" asked Tsunade

"We are not alone." stated Fukasaku as he turned and looked straight at Roku "There is a member of the spirit world with us, or should I call you Avatar?"

Back in the Avatar world Sasuke sat in the room he was given by the fire nation royalty.

"Enter." Stated Sasuke as the door opened as Azula walked into the room. For once she wasn't dressed in her normal armor instead. The long flowing red rode stuck to her body giving her the look of a woman far older than just her 14 years. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Like that could work on you?" answered Azula as she rolled her eyes "You have a warrior's instinct, a instinct that drives you to complete your missions. A mission to kill those two people."

"Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha." stated Sasuke as Azula sat down at a side table.

"I wish to know more about these people." Said Azula as Sasuke stood up and sat across from her, placing his sword on the table.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sasuke

"Everything, but first something to eat." said Azula as she snapped her fingers, instantly two servants appeared. One had two glasses and hot tea and the second had bread covered with honey, a personal favorite of Azula. Azula and Sasuke took their food and drink.

"Another bribe?" asked Sasuke

"Call it an entenace." said Azula

"Well you wanted to know everything might as well start with Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke "He was a classmate of mine in ninja school of the village hidden in the Leaves and later assigned to the same three man squad as me."

"Who was in the other teammate?" asked Azula

"Sakura Haruno." stated Sasuke "She was just as useless as Naruto. However Naruto kept getting better kept challenging me and embarrassing me. I wasn't advancing in strength in that weak within the village so I sought power else."

"Another village?" asked Azula as Sasuke nodded

"And another master, the Legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru." said Sasuke "He was willing to do whatever was necessary to gain power and strength and that is what I needed to kill my older brother Itachi."

"And he gave you power?" asked Azula

"Yes, and so much more." said Sasuke as he drank his tea "However before I got to Orochimaru I did battle with Naruto and I believed I had killed him."

"I just hate when you think you killed someone and they come back." said Azula "It's so troublesome to kill them again."

"Yes, but there is something about Naruto you do not know." said Sasuke "He contains the demon Kyuubi within him."

"The Kyuubi?" asked Azula

"You have heard of it?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, I have heard the legends of the 9 tailed fox and the power it controlled all inside a single person?" asked Azula

"A sealing justu at birth." said Sasuke "The 9 tailed attacks our village and the story goes our leader killed it but it seemed is to be more of a prison then a source of power. The real benefit is that Naruto has healing powers that can heal almost any wound."

"Cut off his head, can heal from that." stated Azula as Sasuke laughed a bit.

"Now before I talk about Madara I want to know about your brother." said Sasuke

"Very well it is only fair." said Azula as she prepared to tell Sasuke about herself.

Meanwhile inside the highest skyscraper in a village full of skyscrapers three people gathered.

"The lost of Sasuke is a setback." Said Madara Uchiha better known as Tobi.

"Yes, what is the next move?" asked Pain as he and Konan stood before the true leader of the Akatsuki.

"We gather the rest of the demons faster than we originally planned." said Madara "Go get the six tails, eight tails and finally the nine tails."

"It shall be done." stated Pain

"In the mean time I will have Zetsu keep an eye on the nine tails." stated Madara

"That will not be needed." stated Pain

"I find it needed." stated Madara "Because we need to keep an eye on the nine tails."

**I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but with a lot of finals, preparing for summer quarter and with family issues, in other words I have been very busy. I am also sorry for the shortness of the chapter and I hope you can forgive me for my lateness. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Demon Hero. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 An Offer**

"So you want to know about Zuko?" asked Azula

"Yes." said Sasuke "And any information you have on the other members of his squad."

"Studying your enemy?" asked Azula

"Yes, there is an old saying that has rung true in every battle, "know your enemy and know yourself and victory is never in question."(Sun-tzu The Art of War) Said Sasuke "I know myself and what I can do but what are the skills of the Avatar and his team."

"Two, a male and a female where warriors, a blind girl was an earth type chakra, a girl had water type chakra, your brother is of course fire and the Avatar you said had access to all chakra types." said Sasuke

"Yes, the male warrior as you call him is called Sokka and is the brother to the water bender Katara." said Azula as Sasuke smiled

"Are they protective of each other?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, the water tribe is own for a strong sense of family." said Azula "Are you thinking if you get one of them you will get the other to walk into a trap?"

"It is among many plans I am thinking about." said Sasuke

"I see, than may I recommend the water bender, Katara." said Azula "It is well known that the Avatar has a crush on her."

"Love…." laughed Sasuke "Such a foolish emotion."

"Agreed." said Azula "If you control something or someone a person loves or wants the most then you control the person."

"What about the Earth Bender as you call it?" asked Sasuke

"She is blind, it is unknown how she can see where her enemies are." said Azula

"I see." said Sasuke as he thought about the problem. "Does she always go bare feet?"

"What does her feet have to do have to do with anything." asked Azula

"She may be seeing by the using the vibrations of ground movement." said Sasuke

"I don't think that is possible." said Azula as suddenly the sound of chirping birds filled the air as lightening danced around Sasuke.

"Until you saw it you didn't think someone could control lightening." said Sasuke as he let his chakra disappears and he returned to normal.

"Now about your brother?"

"Yes, Zu…Zu." said Azula as she held up her glass, she moved it around a bit making the Tea sash around. "He was always weak and now he has a since of the world needs to be balanced so he joined the Avatar."

"His fire bending skills?" asked Sasuke

"Limited." said Azula as one of her hands caught fire "He can't even produce blue flames."

"I see." said Sasuke

"Now what about this Madara?" asked Sasuke

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office everyone turned and looked at the spot where Lord Fukasaku was looking at.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade

"Just watch." said Fukasaku as he ran though hand signs "Frog mist justu."

With that a low level mist appeared around the floor of the Hokage's office.

"What are you doing?" asked Sai

"It a justu that uncovers anything hidden." said Fukasaku as out of the mist an old man dressed in deep red robs and a long white beard appeared beside Kakashi. Instantly all the ninjas went on high alert.

"I am surprised you were able to see me, you must be strong in Chi." said the man

"You are an avatar, are you not?" asked Fukasaku

"Yes, I am avatar Roku." said Roku

"What is going on?" asked Tsunade

"I am from another world." said Roku "I have come here to get some help."

"Another world?" asked Shizune

"Think of a web." said Fukasaku "In the center of that web is the spirit world and branching out of that center part is untold numbers of worlds."

"You are mostly right, there are only a few dozen." said Roku "However each world is drastically different then the other worlds."

"So you are from another one of those worlds?" asked Shizune

"Yes, the world of the four elementally nations and the Avatar." said Roku

"Yes, I heard about that world." said Fukasaku

"How could you have heard about this world?" asked Kakashi

"From my sensei, he told me legends about the four nations each only able to bend one element and the avatar the master of all four elements." said Fukasaku

"So why do you need help?" asked Sai

"Simple for over a hundred years the young avatar was frozen in ice and during his absents a war has been raging between the Fire nation and the other nations." said Roku "Now the war is almost over and the fire nation will win."

"I am sorry Roku is it but we have our own problems to deal with." said Tsunade

"I know and I would never come here unless this came up." said Roku "A few days ago the young avatar who was training to win the war did battle with one Sasuke Uchiha."

With that everyone's eyes widened as even Naruto looked at the Avatar.

Back at the table Sasuke and Azula kept talking.

"I didn't even know who he was until my brother told me." said Sasuke

"Who is Madara?" asked Azula

"It will be easier if I just show you." said Sasuke as he ran though hand signs. Suddenly Azula found herself standing in a street in a strange village.

"Where am I?" asked Azula

"This is Genjustu." said Sasuke as he appeared beside her "I am creating an illusion of what happened that night in the Leaf village."

Suddenly a little boy can running down the street carrying a bag.

"I am so late." said the boy as he kept running until suddenly he stopped "Why are the lights off, it's too early for people to be asleep."

"You?" asked Azula

"When I was a weak kid." said Sasuke as he followed his younger self around a bend in the street. That is when Azula saw a street full of dead bodies.

"Whoever did this was talented and strong." said Azula "It would take a force of dozens to do all this."

"I thought for the longest time it was done by my brother but I learned that Madara Uchiha helped him by taking down the Police force."

"So that is why you want to kill him, revenge." said Azula with a smile as an image of a man who looked a lot like Sasuke appeared, the only real difference was the marks under both his eyes.

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me." said Itachi

"Yes, I have followed my brother advice and filled my heart with rage and hate and that has given me power." said Sasuke "And I killed him but before I could finish my final mission he sent me here."

With that Azula found herself back where she was, with a glass of Tea in her hands.

"If your father should refuse the deal we made then I will kill him and anyone who gets in the way." Said Sasuke

"Don't worry about that Sasuke…my Father likes to take his time when he is dealing with someone like you." said Azula

"Like me?" asked Sasuke

"Someone who is outside his control but equal if not greater in power." said Azula "Give him time."

"He has until tomorrow at noon or else he will meet my wraith." said Sasuke as he stood up and walked away.

Back in the Hokage's office everyone was looking at the Avatar.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Naruto "He is in your world?"

"Yes, and a ninja in our world is far too powerful." said Roku "He can do things we could only dream about and he could end the war with a fire nation victory."

"He joined the evil side didn't he?" asked Sakura

"Yes, he is hunting down the Avatar and he is no match for Sasuke." said Roku

"And you want us to go to your world and bring him back here." said Tsunade

"Yes." said Roku

"This is a bad time we have the Akatsuki coming after Naruto and he needs to train." said Tsunade

"Not to mention the code Jiraiya left on my back." said Fukasaku as she showed a list of numbers on his back. "It holds the secret to defeating Pain."

"Please forgive my ignorance but is this Akatsuki after Naruto because of the demon fox Kyuubi?" asked Roku

"How did you know that?" asked Sakura

"As Avatar one of my main reasonability is to be a link between the spirit world and the real world, as such I can see the demon that Naruto holds imprisoned." said Roku "I also know things about the spirit world that you may not know."

"Like what?" asked Sai

"Like this." said Roku as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly everything changed and everyone found themselves in a deep dark dang dungeon in knee high water. Before them stood a huge metal cage with a paper seal in front.

"Ah…so the runt brought visitors." said a voice as the everyone but Naruto and Roku's eyes widened as two giant red silted eyes appeared on the other side of the bars.

"The Kyuubi?" asked Sakura as a giant set of large sharp teeth appeared.

"I should wonder how you got here but I don't really care, you all will make a good meal." Said Kyuubi as he looked at the group of humans and the sage toad however he stopped laughing when he saw the avatar. "You?"

"Yes, Spirit Kyuubi." said Roku

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyuubi "You should be in your own world."

"As should you, your underlings want you back." said Roku

"Underlings?" asked Sai

"The Kyuubi has an entire forest full of demon foxes in the spirit world but he is the only one who is capable of travel to other worlds." said Roku

"What do you want?" asked Kyuubi

"For Naruto to be set free of you." said Roku

"That would kill Naruto." said Sakura

"No, not if we go to the healing spirit, the painted lady." said Roku "She can remove the demon from him and keep him alive."

Naruto looked up at Roku; he offered his freedom from the Kyuubi.

"But what would stop the Kyuubi from coming back after us?" asked Tsunade

"Simple he would have to promise the spirits who are stronger than him not to go after you and he will have to forfeit power to Naruto." Said Roku

"I will never agree to that!" growled the Kyuubi

"What is more important to you Kyuubi living forever inside the demon world and never get revenge or die inside Naruto when his life ends." Said Roku

"Very well, I will give him three tails worth of chakra or Chi as you call it Avatar." said Kyuubi

"It would stop the Akatsuki from getting the Kyuubi." said Shizune

"Yes, but it is up to Naruto to decide what he wants to do." said Tsunade as they all looked at Naruto "It is his choice."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" asked Naruto

"Of course." said Roku as they returned to the Hokage's office.

"Besides we need to work on the code from Jiraiya." said Fukasaku

"Yes." said Kakashi

"Yes, but you also must decide who will go with Naruto." Said Roku as the ninjas looked at him "Only three live humans can go though the spirit world at one time, Naruto is one of those people and Sasuke is the other one when you bring him back, that leaves you with only one free spot."

"Can't we just send more people once the other get's though?" asked Sai

"No the gate linking worlds closes after each passage for two weeks." Said Roku

"So whoever goes though will be on the other side for two weeks before they could even think about coming back?" asked Kakashi

"Yes." said Roku

"I'll go." said Sakura as they all looked at her "I promised Naruto that I would and Sasuke is my old teammate."

"Are you sure?" asked Shizune

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves it is up to Naruto if he wants to do this." said Tsunade

"Let me think on it and I'll tell you later." said Naruto as he turned and walked out the room.

**I hope you like this chapter, please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Demon Hero.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Around the Camp Fire**

In the Avatar world Sasuke walked into the throne room of the Fire Lord.

"Lord Ozai, we are only two weeks away from the coming of the comet and we are five airships behind schedule." said a top general

"We need those Airships built in time I don't care if the workers have to work around the clock those airships will be done in time." ordered Ozai

"It will be done sir." said the general as he looked at Sasuke who was standing across the room "Sir, I must inform you that some of the people are worried about this Sasuke Uchiha, we don't know who he is."

Before he could say anything he found himself wrapped up by a giant purple snake.

"Your knowledge of me is irrelevant." said Sasuke as he looked at the general with his Sharingan eyes "All you need to know that I could kill you in an instant."

"I agree with Sasuke, it isn't your place to guess about him." said Ozai "He is my guest and that is all you need to know."

Sasuke snapped his fingers as the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. The General quickly left the room.

"I guess you are here to find out my answer." said Ozai

"Or kill you." said Sasuke as he walked toward Ozai. "Depending on your answer."

"Well Sasuke, I have decided to honor my daughter's deal." said Ozai "You bring us the Avatar alive and we will give you all the information we have and help you get home."

"Very well." said Sasuke

"Also it would be best if we have him before the comet comes in 17 days." said Ozai

"Give me one of your airships to bring me to the mainland and I will get him." Said Sasuke

"Oh course, we will give you whatever you want." said Ozai "In fact Azula and her team will go with you to help you out."

"That will not be needed." stated Sasuke

"This world is full of my forces and you are not fire nation, they will bother you." said Ozai "However with my daughter those forces will help you."

"Very well." said Sasuke as he headed toward the door "I will leave within the hour."

"Your airship will be ready." said Ozai as Sasuke left the room. "So Azula do you really think he can capture the Avatar in two weeks when others have failed for years?"

"None of them where a ninja father, if he finds them they will be captured." said Azula

"Very well but I need you back here by the time the comet comes." ordered Ozai

"I will be back." said Azula

Back in the Leaf Naruto walked thought the streets of the Leaf village just thinking about what he had lost. As he walked past the Ramón stand he couldn't help but think back to the times he and Jiriaya would sit there and talk. He was his sensei and his friend and now he was gone from the world. Unknown to him Sakura was watching him.

"_He is taking this hard." _thought Sakura

"_Wouldn't we if it was Lady Tsunade or Kakashi-sensie?" _asked Inner Sakura

"_Ya, I would."_ answered Sakura

"_Do you think Naruto will take up that Avatar person's offer?" _asked Inner Sakura

"_Ya, I think Naruto-kun will, he wants to bring Sasuke back to me." _said Sakura sadly

"_You switched the kun." _said Inner Sakura

"_What?" _asked Sakura

"_You called Naruto…Naruto-kun and you dropped the kun from Sasuke." _said Inner Sakura

"_I guess you are right." _said Sakura

"_Face it girl, you like the blonde hair idiot." _said Inner Sakura, Sakura had no answer to tell herself. Part of her wanted to say no she loved Sasuke but there was another part of her, maybe a stronger part of her wanted to say yes.

"_I don't know." _said Sakura back.

Back at the Hokage's office Lady Tsunade looked at Avatar Roku.

"So you are dead?" asked Tsunade

"For over a hundred years." answered Roku "As Avatar I am the link toward the spirit world and the real world."

"I see." said Tsunade

"This may be a strange idea, but as the link between the spirit world and the psychical world can you see people who have died?" asked Fukasaku as Roku looked at him.

"It is within my power as the avatar, I used it to see my wife and children." said Roku

"So do you think you can go to Jiriaya and ask him what the code means?" asked Fukasaku as Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Yes, I can do that." said Roku

"Will you?" asked Tsunade

"Of course, once I reach a gate between your world and spirit world I can have the answer in an hour or less." said Roku

"There is a legend of a gate to the world of spirits lie in the old fire temple." said Tsunade as she looked out the window to a very small stone building on the other side of the street. "The fire temple is the oldest building in the Leaf and is a temple to different spirits."

"I will take a look and return." said Roku as he left the room. The instant he left he lost the effects of the sage toad justu and became invisible once again.

"Do you trust him lady Hokage?" asked Shizune

"Yes, I do." said Tsunade "I don't really know why, but I do." 

In the Avatar world Aang stood in an open field across from Zuko. Aang sent a wave of fire at Zuko, however it fizzled out before it even reached Zuko.

"You need to concentrate, or else the Fire Lord will whip the floor with you." snapped Zuko as Aang lowered his head.

"Zuko…back off." Snapped Katara as she stormed toward them

"We are only weeks away from the comet and if yelling at him allows him to survive then I will yell." snapped Zuko "I don't tell you how to train Aang with your element don't tell me how to train him in my element."

"I will not let you yell at him!" yelled Katara as the two of them glared at each other. Before it came to blows Aang spoke up.

"It's alright Katara." said Aang

"No it isn't Aang." said Katara without even looking at Aang "We should never had let him in our group."

"I trust him and so does your brother." said Aang "Besides he is the only way I can learn how to fire bend in time to stop the Fire Lord. Also it is my fault the fire was so weak, I was too busy worrying about that Sasuke Uchiha."

"Fine but I am watching you." said Katara as stormed off.

"I should apologize for Katara." said Aang

"It is ok, she has survived much because of the fire nation, she isn't alone." said Zuko as Aang got the feeling Zuko knew what Katara was feeling "if lashing out against me helps her….let her lash out."

Meanwhile Avatar Roku walked though a strange forest, he could tell instantly that this was the spirit world it just felt differently than the real world. As he walked through the woods he approached a large camp fire. He could hear laughter coming from it.

As he reached the light, he noticed a large man with long white hair and red marks on his face. However he wasn't alone there where two other man sitting there, both of the man where in chains.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." snapped a man in the heaviest chains, the man was wrapped head to toe. Only his head wasn't wrapped up. He had unnatural white skin and black hair, everything about him screamed evil.

"Shut up Orochimaru I needed to free my brother." said the other chained man, however unlike the other man he only had his hands bound. The other man had jet black hair and dark eyes.

"I still find it hard to believe that you killing your clan was a mission, Itachi." said Jiraiya

"Yes, I had to kill every member of the Uchiha clan but in the end I couldn't kill my little brother Sasuke. Maybe my brother will find peace in the world I sent him too." said Itachi "And you might as well come to the fire too."

Slowly Roku walked toward the light.

"Who are you?" asked Jiriaya

"Avatar Roku, I am from the world your brother Sasuke was sent too." said Roku "And he is causing a lot of problems with the war raging in our world. He has been promised that if he takes care of the only hope for the world to return to peace that the ones who started the war will help him return to his world."

"What do you expect us to do, we are chained to go to hell." snapped Orochimaru as he struggled in his chains "Well not Jiraiya, he is going to heaven."

"I know the rules, I am the Avatar of our world, the bridge between the real and spirit world." said Roku as he looked at the snake Sannin "The number of chains means the number of years in hell and the fact that you are in a full body chains means you are never getting out."

"I deserve the same fate as Orochimaru but it seems the spirits have different plans." said Itachi as he looked at his hand cuffs.

"How do you plan to stop Sasuke?" asked Jiriaya

"One Naruto Uzumaki." said Roku as Orochimaru started laughing.

"That weakling couldn't win a fight with a paper bag." laughed Orochimaru

"Never under a Namikaze." said Itachi as Jiriaya and Orochimaru looked at him.

"Namikaze?" asked Orochimaru

"It is clear to anyone with eyes who he really is." said Itachi "That is why if anyone could bring my brother back to the good side, it is him."

"Maybe." said Jiriaya with a smile before he looked at Roku "I am guessing you are hear because they couldn't figure out the code about Pain."

"Yes, only then can Naruto come and help our world." said Roku

"Alright, the message is that the Real Pain is not amongst them." said Jiriaya as Roku raised an eyebrow "The Pains that are on the battlefield are only dead brought back as chakra puppets used by the real Pain named Nagato. He controls them from another location, unless he is brought down then Pain will never die."

"I see." said Roku "I will give them the message."

"Also tell Naruto that I am proud of him." said Jiriaya as a howling wind filled the air. "You better get going we are about to cross over."

"I thank you for your help." said Roku as he walked away.

**I am sorry that I haven't been updating but while my roommate Wilkins75 only had to take two summer classes I took 6 so I was very busy. I hope to update faster, after things calm down. Thanks Demon Hero **


	7. sorry

Sorry

This is Demon Hero, I am sad to say that after trying to find time to write I just can't find time to write the story and I don't think I ever will find time. So because I want this story to go on I have asked my friend Wilkins75 to take over and with my general outline he will finish and improve the story to the best it can be. I am still talking to him about taking over my other story but I am not sure if I convince him to. So look for the story to be reposted there. The first chapters will be mostly the same but later on Wilkins75 will truly take over. So please I ask you to look for my story there.

Thanks

Demon Hero


End file.
